While standard doses of neuroleptic drugs have been effective in preventing relapse in chronic shizophrenics, these drugs may result in undesirable and occasionally irreversible side effects. In order to minimize these side effects it is necessary to examine alternate medication schedules. It is possible that a lower dose of neuroleptic medication can serve to maintain patients in the community while reducing the probability of side effects, such as tardive dyskinesia. This study proposes to randomly assign 120 subacute schizophrenics to either one or two treatment conditions: 1) the Standard Dose Condition, in which fluphenazine decanoate will be administered within a range of 12.5-50 mg IM biweekly; and 2) The Low Dose Condition, in which the range of FD administered to the patient will be between 1.25-5 mg IM biweekly. These two treatment will be continued for a year and the two groups will be compared in terms of symptomatic exacerbation, number of relapses, and side effects. Since it is possible that low dose patients will be more symptomatic even while being maintained in the community, it is important to understand whether the treatment regime has any impact on the patient and his family. Patients in the low dose condition will therefore be compared to patients in the standard dose condition in terms of their own social adjustment, the burden the place on the family. This Supplemental Budget is to enable the studies to be completed.